


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 14

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Age difference





	

Kurt non aveva mai avuto interesse nei confronti degli uomini più grandi – va beh, eccezion fatta per attori, cantanti e quindi esseri umani totalmente fuori dalla sua portata (perché, scusate, esiste davvero qualcuno che direbbe _no_ a Matt Boomer, malgrado i quasi vent’anni di differenza? Ecco, appunto).

Non poteva dire di avere neppure una gran confidenza con i coetanei, a dirla tutta: a parte qualche flirt ed una relazione finita disastrosamente male con un collega della NYADA, non aveva accumulato tutta l’esperienza amorosa che aveva immaginato quando aveva lasciato l’Ohio; in effetti, con la sua ancora non del tutto estirpata convinzione che l’amore debba essere qualcosa di romantico e totalizzante, avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, ma... beh, quando _guardava_ , in metro, per strada, in tv, si era accorto di rivolgere gli occhi verso gente più o meno della sua età.

Era normale, no?

– Hummel, porta questo caffè al signor Anderson, lo trovi nel suo camerino!

– Oh, sì, scusa, sì, vado subito! – rispose, facendo quasi cadere il corposo blocco di carte che aveva in mano. Gliel’avevano detto che da uno stagista di Brodway, ovvero una specie di galoppino a cui si poteva chiedere il disbrigo di qualunque cosa con la scusa di insegnargli come funziona il magico mondo dello spettacolo nei tre mesi del suo impiego, non ci si aspettava di vederlo girare con un blocco degli appunti, ma tant’è; pur avendo poco o niente da scriverci su, Kurt non poteva fare a meno di tenerlo stretto al petto come scudo o occasionale antistress o appuntarci su qualunque cosa – stralci di gossip, schizzi di abiti, note su qualunque cosa potesse sembrargli importante imparare lì per lì di quel mondo in cui sperava di lavorare appena conclusa la sua formazione alla NYADA.

L’assistente di scena gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e gli schiaffò in mano un bicchiere bollente, per poi girare i tacchi ed andarsene; Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sul nome scritto sopra _Medium drip, Blaine Anderson_ , e il suo cuore mancò un battito.

Oh cielo.

Facendo attenzione, neanche stesse maneggiando un manufatto antico, si sbrigò a raggiungere il camerino – non quelli piccoli e nonostante ciò comuni riservati alle comparse, in cui lui stesso si era trovato a prepararsi per un paio di piccoli ruoli che aveva fatto tempo prima, ma uno di quelli giganti, arredati e che venivano regolarmente addobbati con fiori e cesti di frutta in occasione delle prime e in chiave minore durante il corso dei successivi spettacoli; non a caso, era anche uno dei pochi che portava il nome del suo occupante impresso sulla porta, porta di fronte a cui Kurt si fermò un istante, quasi reverente.

Blaine Anderson era uno dei suoi idoli indiscussi: anche lui veniva dall’Ohio, anche lui era gay, anche lui aveva subito episodi di bullismo durante il liceo (anche se a quanto sembrava si erano spinti ben oltre la violenza psicologica e lo avevano fatto finire in ospedale, episodio in seguito al quale si era trasferito alla Dalton Academy), aveva lasciato Westerville dopo il diploma ed era entrato al primo tentativo, un evento in pratica, alla NYADA; aveva superato brillantemente i quattro anni di college e quando ne era uscito una strada scintillante di successo come attore di Broadway e cantante solista lo attendeva. A quanto (poco) il gossip sapeva di lui, aveva avuto un’unica relazione ufficiale, conclusasi qualche anno prima, con un ex-compagno delle superiori, un avvocato – e Kurt si era sempre chiesto che diavolo ci avesse trovato in quel Sebastian Smythe, la cui vista, di solito nei TG o in qualche speciale su Blaine, era sufficiente a farlo soffiare come un gatto contro lo schermo.

Blaine Anderson aveva sedici anni più di lui e aveva seguito ogni blog, tumblr, sito che parlasse di lui sin da quando era ragazzino e, nella sua stanza a leccarsi le ferite di un ennesimo giorno da incubo a scuola, aveva scoperto che c’era un mondo là fuori in cui anche gli omosessuali potevano avere un’esistenza felice e di successo senza per questo negare la loro natura – anzi, Blaine era stato scritturato anche per ruoli in cui interpretava personaggi eterosessuali e aveva fatto qualche servizio fotografico in compagnia di splendide modelle. Insomma, c’era speranza non solo di trovare una strada senza negare se stessi, ma anche senza passare da una gabbia all’altra e ritrovarsi ad interpretare solo ruoli segnati dalla propria sessualità, come se fosse stato stampigliato su di loro il bollino “omosessuale” e questo li ghettizzasse lontano da lavori ritenuti “inadatti” per loro.

Insomma, quando gli avevano proposto uno stage di diverse ore a settimana, una paga misera, _ma_ nel nuovo spettacolo di Blaine Anderson, Kurt si era lanciato (dovendo tra l’altro contenderselo con altri quattro studenti della NYADA), malgrado gli rendesse la vita settimanale decisamente più incasinata e si fosse ridotto a studiare in metropolitana, cucinare due sere a settimana il cibo che si sarebbe portato dietro negli altri giorni per ammortizzare le spese e non abbandonare la sua alimentazione sana e a fare le lavatrici ad orari improbabili, affidando a Santana le cose da stirare. Nelle settimane passate aveva solo intravisto Blaine – c’era sempre qualcuno a chiamarlo distogliendolo dalla sua silenziosa adorazione quando lo guardava provare e riprovare la parte, scherzare con il resto del cast nei momenti di pausa, fare i vocalizzi o anche solo perdere tempo col cellulare (chissà a chi stava scrivendo? Kurt, sentendosi lievemente uno stalker, aveva aggiunto ai contatti i account pubblici di Instagram, Twitter e Facebook, ma da nessuna parte aveva visto o letto qualcosa che facesse pensare ad una relazione sentimentale); adesso finalmente si trovava ad avere la possibilità di incontrarlo, anche solo per consegnargli un caffè, e si fece coraggio per _non_ vomitargli addosso tutto quello che avrebbe sempre voluto dirgli.

Bussò.

– Avanti!

Kurt entrò e si trovò di fronte un camerino incredibilmente ordinato, specie rispetto a quelli che aveva avuto modo di intravedere fino a quel momento, e in fondo, oltre il tavolo da trucco e l’enorme specchiera illuminata, accanto alla rastrelliera di abiti di scena, c’era Blaine Anderson.

... e stava parlando al telefono.

Kurt avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere. Sospirando e dicendosi che il suo stage sarebbe durato ancora qualche settimana e avrebbe potuto sperare in un’altra occasione, raddrizzò le spalle (che gli si erano afflosciate senza che se ne accorgesse) e indicò il caffè, avanzando per posarlo su un tavolino e muovendosi il più silenziosamente possibile per andar via.

– No, Coop, ho detto-- aspetta, aspetta!

Lo disse con un tono diverso dal resto della conversazione, tanto che Kurt si voltò sorpreso e vide che Blaine stava facendogli cenno di fermarsi e aspettare ancora un minuto: impacciato, non sapendo se accostare la porta alle sue spalle o meno, rimase lì in piedi in attesa; l’attore gli sorrise e gli fece cenno di sedersi da qualche parte e poi riprese la conversazione, alzando gli occhi al cielo – No, Coop, non esiste, toglitelo dalla testa, capisco che dev’essere una bella sensazione avere qualcosa là dentro ogni tanto, ma questo non significa che... no, _Sacri Doveri del Fratello Maggiore_ un cavolo, l’ultima volta che li hai evocati mi sono trovato incastrato in un maledetto ristorante per _tre ore_ con un perfetto estraneo. Adesso ho da fare, possiamo sentirci stasera? ... sì, mi ricordo che abbiamo tre ore di fuso orario di differenza. Non temere, farò del mio meglio per calcolare l’ora in modo da _rovinare irrimediabilmente_ il tuo sonno di bellezza. Ciao.

Spense il telefono, lo posò sul tavolo da trucco e si rivolse verso Kurt, che di colpo si ricordò dove si trovava e divenne paonazzo, scattando in piedi – Ciao.

– S-salve, signor Anderson.

– Ti prego, va bene Blaine, o Anderson se vuoi urlarmi contro come fa ogni tanto la mia co-star, “signor Anderson” è mio padre e non sono _così_ vecchio – ridacchiò e lo considerò un istante, tanto che Kurt, nel sentirsi scivolare addosso quello sguardo, si mise sull’attenti e divenne ancora più paonazzo – Anche se, in effetti, per un ragazzo della tua età devo sembrare già in procinto di trovarmi un ospizio – sospirò.

– Assolutamente _no_! – esclamò Kurt, agitando persino le mani per dare più enfasi di fronte all’assurdità che aveva appena sentito – Non ha neppure quarant’anni! Ed è sempre in testa all’elenco degli uomini più belli e desiderabili di ogni rivista e ha uno stile senza tempo che lo farebbe sembrare affascinante anche settant’anni, tipo Sean Connery, e _oh mio Dio_ devo smettere di parlare prima di rendermi più ridicolo di quanto non abbia già fatto.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, una risata prima di malizia, ma non priva di un certo compiacimento – Beh, chi potrebbe lamentarsi quando un ragazzo così giovane e di bell’aspetto, _e ti prego dimmi dove hai comprato quel gilè_ , fa un complimento del genere. Come ti chiami?

– L’ho cucito io – rispose Kurt, sentendosi tanto orgoglioso di sè da essere sul punto di strozzarsi – Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

– Complimenti – Blaine fece un passo e poi si fermò – Non è creepy se mi avvicino, vero?

Kurt fece cenno di no con la testa con così tanta forza che si fece quasi male al collo.

L’uomo gli si avvicinò e ispezionò il dettaglio dei bottoni e del taschino del gilè (e Kurt credette che sarebbe svenuto, tanto gli rombava il sangue nelle orecchie), e poi sollevò uno sguardo rapito su di lui – Cuci per diletto o per lavoro?

– Ah, io, ecco – prese un respiro e si impose di calmarsi – È una mia passione da anni e la metà dei miei outfit è fatta o modificata da me, ma sp-spero di poter avere una carriera nel campo della moda, un giorno, anche s-se il mio sogno è Broadway sin da quando sono bambino.

– Però – commentò Blaine, sorridendo – Un giovane promettente.

Kurt arrossì ancora e fece una risatina nervosa – Anch’io vengo dall’Ohio.

– Sul serio? – esclamò Blaine – Ti sei trasferito qui a New York? Ohio dove, esattamente?

– Lima, ora studio alla NYADA.

– Lima? È incredibile! Ma è...

– ... solo ad un paio d’ore da Westerville, dov’è nato lei.

– Non darmi del lei, ti prego, siamo concittadini _e_ proveniamo dallo stesso college! Quindi sei uno stagista?

– Sì, non potevo rifiutare questo lavoro quando ho saputo che era per un _suo_ spettacolo! Lei è-è il mio idolo da quando ero un bambino ed è stato l’unica cosa che mi abbia tenuto vivo durante il liceo.

L’espressione cortese di Blaine si intristì all’istante – Oh – fu come se leggesse qualcosa sul suo viso, qualcosa che Kurt non aveva mai pensato potesse essere ancora lì, non ora che era lontano e aveva (quasi) la vita dei suoi sogni e non nei corridoi claustrofobici del McKinley – È stato brutto, eh? Va meglio, ora?

Kurt era sul punto di rispondere che sì, certo, era tutto meravigliosamente a posto, tutto nella norma, esattamente come aveva fatto fino all’anno scorso con suo padre, con miss Pillsbury, con i suoi amici, persino con se stesso, così tanto e così spesso che aveva finito per convincersi – perché certo che andava meglio, no? Era _fuori_ , era finita e non doveva più pensarci.

Eppure saltava ancora quando qualcuno, correndo per le strade, lo urtava o lo spintonava, soffocava a stento un grido quando era soprappensiero e qualcuno gli tirava gentilmente un braccio, o gli arrivava alle spalle senza farsi sentire, o lo urtava facendogli cadere qualcosa di mano; non aveva mai, _mai_ pensato che sarebbero rimasti gli strascichi e che l’ombra dei bulli fosse ancora un passo dietro di lui, anche se era a New York _al sicuro_.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere e sentì che gli si inumidivano gli occhi, perciò la richiuse, deglutì, e quando la riaprì, invece di quel che aveva pensato, uscì – Ero l’unico ragazzo gay della scuola e c’era un tipo in particolare che aveva deciso di rendere la mia vita un inferno.

Blaine fece per prendergli una mano e poi la ritrasse, impacciato – Senti, hai un po’ di tempo? Ti hanno affidato qualche mansione?

Kurt tirò su col naso e si riscosse, dicendo – No, mi hanno solo detto di-- oddio, il suo caffè!

Blaine si volse verso il bicchiere poggiato sul tavolo, il contenuto ormai di sicuro imbevibile, e fece un mezzo sorriso – Facciamo così – si spostò verso il fondo del camerino, frugò nella tasca del suo cappotto appeso in un armadio, e tornò con una banconota – Prendi questi, vai da Monica (suppongo sia lei che ti ha mandato da me) e dille che ti mando a prendermi la colazione, dovrebbe lasciarti in pace per il resto della giornata; vai al bar qui accanto e prendi un _medium drip_ per me, cosa bevi tu?

Il ragazzo sussultò e sentì il sangue affluirgli di nuovo al viso – Oh, _non-fat mocha_?

– Bene – rispose Blaine, prendendogli gentilmente una mano e posandoci la banconota – Allora un _non-fat mocha_ per te, un _medium drip_ per me ed un paio di biscotti. Tanto la mia co-star ha deciso che oggi ha l’emicrania, un’emicrania che si chiama Joshua, è alto un metro e novanta e ha più muscoli di quanti sia giusto in un solo uomo, ma lei è troppo testarda per ammettere che ha il potenziale per essere qualcosa di più di una serie di incontri occasionali – alzò gli occhi al cielo – Comunque, ho il resto del pomeriggio libero. Possiamo fare quattro chiacchiere mentre mangiamo, ti va?

Kurt annuì, stringendo incredulo la banconota, e Blaine sorrise al suo imbarazzo – Ok, andiamo insieme. Conosco un posto in cui non dovremmo ricevere seccature. Per che ora devi tornare?

– Le-le sette?

– Faremo in tempo.

Kurt non aveva mai avuto interesse nei confronti degli uomini più grandi – finché un giorno non si ritrovò a trascorrere il pomeriggio insieme a Blaine Anderson.


End file.
